THE LOVE LETTER
by FrozenJace
Summary: Arnold is deeply in love with Helga but scared to tell her, so he decided to send her a love letter . But what happens when he sends it to the wrong person?


Hey guys, this is FROZENsun. You may know that I wrote the story called happily ever after, NOT; well not a lot of people read it. So I'm not going to continue that story because I don't want to waste time writing that story, unless if there are at least 30 more reviews. But right now I wrote this story called the love letter. Enjoy!!  
  
Nnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn  
  
THE LOVE LETTER  
  
Chapter 1 - love rises  
  
Arnold put his books in his locker and took out the books he needed for his next class. Which is math. He hated math. Sure he liked math when he was in fourth grade. But now he's 15 years old and math is getting harder each and everyday. He hasn't change much; only his hair and his clothes are different. But he still has his little blue hat he always wear. A lot of things happened in his life ever since he found his parents. Yes, his parents. Now he always smiles every single day. He never been so happy in his whole entire life. And that's not the only thing. Arnold is falling in love with Helga Pataki. I know, he couldn't believe it neither. Ever since Helga acted nice to him. He's been concentrating on her and asking himself questions about her.  
  
Arnold tries to close the locker, he was holding 8 math books and he couldn't close it. But then Gerald came and closed it. Gerald changed a lot. He almost looks like he hangs with the wrong crowd. But he's not.  
  
"Thanks Gerald." Arnold said as he tries to hold the books.  
  
"Man, let me help you with that." Gerald said as he took some of his book. They started walking down the hall. "So, what's up? Still thinking about Helga again?" Arnold smirked.  
  
"Yeah, I kind of did. I can't stop thinking about her Gerald." Arnold said.  
  
"Come on, Arnold. Why can't you just ask her out?" Gerald said. "I mean I did that with Phoebe and look at us now. We're a couple."  
  
"Look, the last time I did that I couldn't even talk to her. She looked at me weirdly." Arnold said. "I'm not like you Gerald." Suddenly Gerald saw Helga walking towards them. Then Arnold did the same and froze. To Arnold, he sees her walking up to him. Her golden hair was loose and her soft blue eyes sparkled. She was the most beautiful girl he had ever seen in his whole entire life. Every time he sees that gorgeous and talented girl, he didn't want to blink. He never wants to miss anything about her beauty or the way she move or the way she put her soft hair behind her ears every time it slides away. Now, she's getting closer and closer.  
  
"See you later Arnold." Gerald said as he puts his books on Arnold's arms. "Good luck".  
  
"Gerald come back." Arnold said nervously. But he already left.  
  
"Hi Arnold," Helga said. Arnold turned and stared at her. And put a weak smile. She noticed that Arnold hasn't blink.  
  
"Arnold, why don't you ever talk to me or anything?" Helga asked in a concern way. " I mean, is there something that I said?" Arnold just stands there staring at her.  
  
"Arnold, are you okay?" Helga asked again. " Please Arnold, talk to me?" again Arnold just stared at her. Helga put her concern face into to a disappointment one. " Nice talking to you Arnold. See you later. " She said. Then walked away. Arnold watched her as she disappears.  
  
"Aw, not again." Arnold whined as he hit his head on the wall. Then the books fell and landed on his feet. "Ow! ow!, ow!"  
  
Helga walked down the school hallway as tears started falling from her tender looking eyes. She's been trying to have a little conversation with Arnold all the time. But he just couldn't talk to her. Suddenly, Phoebe catches up to her.  
  
"Hey Helga wait up!!" Phoebe said, yelling from behind. Phoebe was almost as beautiful as Helga was. She stopped her and looked at her. Phoebe noticed that she's crying.  
  
"Helga, what's wrong?" Phoebe asked in concern. Helga looked at her.  
  
"I think Arnold hates me." she said.  
  
"Arnold doesn't hate you." She said. Helga looked straight at Phoebe.  
  
" Arnold hasn't talked to me for so long, okay?" Helga said. " I even forgot the day he last spoke to me."  
  
" He's obviously nervous to talk to you because you're beautiful." she said. She then looked at her purple watch and gasp. "Oh my god, I'm totally late for class! See you later!" Phoebe said running down the hall. Everyone went to class and Helga was all-alone.  
  
"Am I that beautiful?" she asked to herself. Suddenly, sheena ran up to Helga and bumped to her and fell in the floor. Helga looked at Sheena and realized that her eyes are red.  
  
"Sheena are you okay?" Helga got up and she helped her up.  
  
"Oh Helga, Sid . . . used me to get Lila noticing him." Sheena said crying, then fell on the floor. Then Helga bends on the floor and sat next to Sheena.  
  
"It's okay Sheena." Helga said.  
  
"No it's not okay, Helga." Sheena said as she wiped her tears away." When he asked me out, I was so surprised. I mean who would want to take me out? When I went to the movies with him, he told me everything about his life and he smiled at me and he even kissed me. But I realized that he only does that when Lila is around." Sheena covered her face in embarrassment." It felt so real." Helga got so mad that she went to Sid's class, took him out of the class and punched him in his right eye, then went back to sheena.  
  
"Where have you been?" Sheena asked.  
  
"Oh, just some unfinished business." Helga said satisfied." Look I really need to get going. Go to the bathroom and wash up. I'll see you." Then she left. Helga is smiling but she still feels really sad about what happened about Arnold.  
  
Sheena walked inside the girl's bathroom, looked at her self in the mirror, she sighs, looked down at her feet and tears fell. Then out of nowhere there was Rhonda behind her.  
  
"Hello Sheena, I heard what happened." Rhonda said with an evil smile. Sheena new that she's gonna be gossiping about what happened. But she didn't care.  
  
"Leave me alone, Rhonda." Sheena said. Washing her face.  
  
"No, I don't think so. I mean look at you, you're ugly and worse of all, you're a geek." She said.  
  
"It's from the inside that counts, not the outside." Sheena said.  
  
"Nope is from the outside, that's how I got Lorenzo." Rhonda said. Sheena turned and looked at her.  
  
" You broke up with him because he had a zit on his nose." Sheena said.  
  
"So?" she asked.  
  
"Haven't you ever watched love movies? Didn't you understand anything about Romeo and Juliet?" Sheena asked as she looked at her with pity." If you love someone from the inside, you will always love that person no matter if he has a zit on his nose. You just have to love that person for who he is and if you keep doing that, then love will rise and rise and you will love him more than anything." Sheena's tears started to fall. " Lorenzo loved you from the inside and you dumped him just because he has a tiny, little zit on his nose!! What if a celebrity comes here and asks you out? And suddenly has a zit on his nose, would you dump him?! Of course you would. You are heartless Rhonda. You don't know what love is."  
  
Sheena's tears fell more and didn't bother to wipe it off. Then she left the bathroom leaving Rhonda all by her self. Rhonda's eyes were all watery. She felt guilty.  
  
To be continue . . .  
  
If you see any mistakes, just go with it. Anyway review to me and tell me what you think. And check out my other stories. 


End file.
